My One Direction Bromance Drabbles
by sadyshea
Summary: This is a collection of all my 100 word  or so  drabbles based on bromances or ships of One Direction./ ziam larry stylinson  lourry narry lilo ziall one direction


The Miranda Factor (Lourry)

"Welcome to the set of ICarly!" Miranda exclaimed as the members of One Direction entered onto the lot.

"I'm Miranda and you must be Harry." Miranda said, zoning in on her favorite member of the band. He was the closest to her age and in her opinion, the most adorable.

"Erm, yes, it's nice to meet you." Harry muttered, extending his hand for her to shake. His accent was to die for and she had to contain a giggle when she heard it.

"I'm Louis." Louis interjected and threw one arm around Harry, which seemed to relax Harry significantly.

"Cool. So uh… Harry, I can't wait to hear you sing 'One thing' on the show." Miranda explained, smiling brightly.

"Uh, well, every member has a part in that song, but I guess you'll be hearing a bit of me too. Thanks though." Harry responded feeling awkward as hell as Miranda stared at him so expectantly.

Louis stifled a laugh at how horribly Harry was dealing with Miranda's obvious flirting so he decided to relieve the situation of any more awkwardness. He would do so by making it very clear to Miranda where Harry's interest laid.

Louis turned Harry's chin toward him and planted a kiss on Harry's very shocked face.

"Oh…" Miranda mumbled, feeling very defeated by the action.

Harry looked back at her sheepishly after he pulled away and said, "Sorry."

Louis just smirked.

Sore (Narry and Lilo)

Niall and Harry had had a good night tumble in bed last night. It had been Niall's turn on the receiving end and while he had loved every moment of it, he hated waking up the next morning and feeling sore.

He walked down the stairs to the kitchen, saying 'ow' as he took each step.

Louis smirked as Niall made his painful journey down the stairs. He loved how nothing could get between the guy and food.

"You and Harry had a good time last night?" Louis teased, with a knowing arch to his eyebrow.

"Oh shut it, Lou. I know you and Liam probably did the same exact thing last night." Niall barked, gritting his teeth as he took the final step down onto the kitchen floor.

Niall had got him there, he was making his Liam breakfast in bed after their own night together.

"Why isn't Harry down here getting you food?" Louis challenged.

"He's tuckered out. I don't blame him, we had a good time last night. You should've see-" Niall began and then Louis held up his hand to stop his friend.

"No more details. Please." Louis demanded as he collected the last few things he needed for Liam and his meal.

Niall was left laughing to himself as Louis stormed dramatically out of the kitchen.

The Blow Dryer Dilemma (Larry Stylinson)

"You are so high maintenance, Haz." Louis teased, before turning on the blow dryer. Harry's curly hair was almost straight when damp which looked totally bizarre to Louis. He loved to run his hands through his boyfriend's natural curls when they lay in bed together.

"I broke my finger the other day, you know I can't do it." Harry responded loudly, holding up his splinted finger as evidence.

Louis turned off the blow dryer and rolled his eyes. "That has nothing to with the fact that I am blow-drying your hair. Why do you even do this?" Louis asked, an incredulous tone to his voice.

"How do you think I keep my curls so luscious?" Harry retorted, running his uninjured hand through his hair and pouting his lips in a 'model' pose.

"You mean they aren't…. natural?" Louis demanded, his world shattering around him.

"Well, somewhat. Oh please, Louis, you look like you're going to cry." Harry chastised.

"I feel betrayed." Louis exclaimed dramatically before Harry picked up the blow dryer with his good hand and put it in Louis's face.

"Okay! Okay! I surrender!" Louis shrieked until Harry backed off, snatching it away from the younger guy. Harry was laughing his ass off as Louis went back to blow-drying his hair, with a pout on his face.

Movie Night with Lourry

Harry placed the DVD of Paranormal Activity into the DVD player and looked back at Louis with a wicked smile on his face.

"Boo!" Harry said and Louis shrieked, hiding his face under the blankets. Harry walked over to where Louis was cowering and gave Louis a big hug.

"I'm going to hate this, I just know it." Louis stated, poking his head out from under the blanket as the title screen for the movie played.

Harry pressed 'play' on the remote and Louis's torture began. The screen was blank for a moment and Louis began to shiver. He hated scary movies but Harry loved them so he had decided to make a sacrifice.

The first scene showed an empty room and Louis began to scream at the top of his lungs. Harry burst out laughing as he pressed 'pause' on the remote. "Seriously, Lou?" He asked.

"I told you I can't handle them." Louis snapped, still quivering from the shock.

"Alright, well, let's just watch 'Horrible Bosses' then for the 50th time." Harry said, walking up to the DVD machine and ejecting the movie.

"Thank you…" Louis responded, feeling guilty about his weakness for scary movies. But when Harry flashed him a sympathetic smile, he knew the evening wasn't ruined.

Late Night Whispers (Larry Stylinson)

"Lou, do you ever realize how lucky we are?" Harry asked, resting his head on Louis's chest.

Their hands were laced together underneath the covers. It was after a long day of photo shoots, promotional parties and a concert to top it all off. Both of the boys were exhausted and yet, Harry still wanted to talk.

"I do. Every moment I look into yours eyes I'm reminded how I'm exactly where I want to be." Louis responded and Harry blushed. Harry had been referring to the success of the band but he wasn't going to argue with Louis's adorable and romantic answer. It was a rare moment that Louis took anything seriously, especially their relationship.

Louis pressed his lips against Harry's head and Harry could practically feel the love emanating from the connection.

"Good night, Lou." Harry said, letting his eyes flutter close.

"Good night, Haz." Louis answered, watching the curly haired boy who he loved so much fall asleep in his arms.

Eye-Liner (Ziam)

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" Liam asked as he walked in on Zayn applying black eyeliner to his eyes.

Zayn didn't look the least bit embarrassed as he turned his face toward Liam. _Damn, _Liam thought, _how can Zayn pull off just about anything?_

"Thought I'd try out a more edgier look. Why not?" Zayn asked, an amused look on his face.

Liam was frozen in place; he was totally attracted to the new look but didn't know how to hide it. It seemed that Zayn had already noticed his attraction and was now nearing him mockingly.

"What are you trying to do?" Liam muttered, his breath catching at Zayn's close proximity.

Zayn licked his lips before explaining, "Testing my new look out. And by your reaction, it seems to be working."

Liam blushed deeply and tried to avoid further eye contact with Zayn but the Bradford boy was just too darn alluring to ignore. Liam was trapped.

Zayn smirked satisfactorily and walked out of the room leaving a very flustered Liam behind.

'Lullaby and Goodnight' (Larry Stylinson)

"Lou? You awake?" Harry whispered as he cracked open the door to Louis's bedroom.

Louis was woken from his sleep by his friend's soft words and he mumbled, "I am now."

"Oh, uh, sorry, I'll just go." Harry said apologetically, closing the door.

"Nah, common in. You can't sleep?" Louis asked, pushing back the comforter. Harry tentatively ran to the bed and jumped in.

"Not a wink. My iPod speakers are broken and usually I listen to music to drown out the darkness of my room." Harry explained, cowering under the covers.

"Awwww, Haz. You should've come earlier. I can sing to you, if yah want." Louis suggested, pushing back the curls off of Harry's terrified face.

"I'd love that." Harry responded, a smile on his face at the suggestion.

Louis began to sing the lyrics to 'One thing' and sure enough, Harry's eyes closed almost instantly. Louis chuckled to himself as Harry snored softly. Louis laid down and soon fell fast asleep as well.

Harry vs. Harriet (Larry Stylinson)

"Why don't we just call you Harriet?" Louis joked, taking way too much amusement in seeing his boyfriend dressed up like a girl.

"It's just for the video, Louis, so step off." Harry snapped, turning back to adjusting his skirt in the mirror. His feet hurt from clomping around in heels all day and frankly he was tired of all of Louis's jokes.

"It's just too good." Louis said, wiping tears away from his eyes from laughing so hard.

"I will stab you with my hell, unless you show some more respect, Mr. Tomlinson. And there will be no more sex for a long time." Harry threatened, a very serious tone to his voice.

Louis sobered instantly. "Oh my god, you even sound like a chick." He stated, incredulously.

"I'm not joking, Louis!" Harry spat, ripping off one of the terribly uncomfortable pumps he was wearing.

"I'm not either." Louis responded, falling into another fit of laughter.

That's when Harry's eyes filled with frustrated tears and he collapsed on the floor. "I'm such a typical girl." He whined, feeling the mascara spreading under his eyes as his tears fell.

"No, you make a beautiful girl, but I honestly prefer you as a the beautiful bloke." Louis said gently, sitting down next to Harry. Louis slowly pulled off Harry's curly cued wig and pressed a kiss against Harry's naturally curly hair.

"Thanks." Harry muttered as Louis wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"No need. I was being an arse. You were a dealt a shitty card for this video. Imagine how I would be dealing with being a girl for a day." Louis sympathized and both of them started laughing at the image of Louis in a dress and heels.

At the movies (One direction)

"I want to see 'The Descendants'." Liam exclaimed.

Louis rolled his eyes. "Typical Liam choice. Stuffy and boring." He muttered just loud enough so Liam _could _ hear him. Liam shot him an unappreciative look and Harry just giggle at Louis's comment.

"Why don't half of us see 'The Descendants' and whoever wants to see 'We bought a zoo' go with Louis?" Niall suggested, wanting to end the feud between Louis and Liam.

"Sounds alright to me." Zayn agreed. "I'll go along with Liam."

"I'm going to stick with Louis." Harry answered and Louis smiled triumphantly.

That's when everyone looked at Niall to make the tiebreaker. Niall sighed, he hated always being the one in these situations. "Sorry Li, I can't resist a movie with Matt Damon and animals." He explained as he moved closer to Louis and Harry.

Louis stuck his tongue out at Liam who quickly turned away from Louis and dragged Zayn along with him.

"You two are ridiculous. It's just the movies." Harry chastised, and Niall agreed with a nod.

"If you just let me feel like I've won something, I'll pay for your tickets." Louis stated and suddenly Harry and Niall had very little to say about the previous occurrence.


End file.
